In recent years, means or technique has been proposed which collects devices, data, and electronic records required to find or investigate the cause; analyzes them; and substantiates legal evidence, when there is a crime or a legal conflict related to computers, such as illegal access or confidential information leakage.
In particular, in a U.S. civil suit, electronic discovery (eDiscovery) is required and both the plaintiff and the defendant in the lawsuit have the responsibility to submit all of the related digital information as evidence. Therefore, the digital information recorded in the computer or the server needs to be submitted as evidence.
With the rapid development and spread of IT, most of information is created using the computer in the present business world. Therefore, there is flood of digital information within the company.
Therefore, during the pretrial period, when evidence exhibit is submitted to court, even confidential digital information which is not necessarily related to the lawsuit may be likely included in the evidence exhibit submission. In other words, there is a problem that confidential document information which is not related to the lawsuit is submitted.
In recent years, a technique related to document information in a forensic system has been proposed in PTL 1 to PTL 3. PTL 1 discloses a forensic system which designates a specific person from one or more users included in user information, extracts only digital document information which is accessed by the specific person on the basis of access history information about the designated specific person, sets additional information indicating whether each document file of the extracted digital document information is related to the lawsuit, and outputs the document files related to the lawsuit on the basis of the additional information.
PTL 2 discloses a forensic system which displays recorded digital information, sets user specification information indicating whether each of a plurality of document files is related to any one of the users included in user information, sets settings such that the set user specification information is recorded in a storage section, designates at least one or more users, searches for a document file in which the user specification information corresponding to the designated user is set, sets additional information indicating whether the searched document file is related to the lawsuit on a display section, and outputs the document file related to the lawsuit on the basis of the additional information.
PTL 3 discloses a forensic system which receives the designation of at least one or more document files included in digital document information, receives designation indicating a language used to translate the designated document file, translates the designated document file into the designated language, extracts a common document file indicating the same content as the designated document file from digital document information recorded in a recording section, generates translation-related information indicating that the extracted common document file is translated by quoting the content of the translated document file, and outputs a document file related to the lawsuit on the basis of the translation-related information.